The use of optical fibers to transmit radiation and bundles of optical fibers to transmit images is well known. We do not know of any prior patent art, publication or apparatus which is relevant to our invention of a lens comprising a bundle of optical fibers at specified angles, with means for adjusting the angles, and with a portion of each fiber treated to suppress internal reflections.